


Farewell

by SeekHim



Series: Ringbearer [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekHim/pseuds/SeekHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark souled Ringbearer bids farewell. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Those of you who have read Larner's stories, may recall her AU story 'An Enemy Made.'  
> In it Frodo senses that they won't reach Rivendell before the Morgul blade reaches his heart.  
> Rather than become a Wraith he begs Sam to do the unthinkable...
> 
> And Sam does.
> 
> Ringbearer is my take on what happens next. I've written it with Larner's consent.

_October 23_  
_House of Elrond_

On quiet feet the Ringbearer made his way through the gardens of Imladris. He had written and sent  
the necessary letters back to the Shire. He had begun the training necessary for his for his purpose.

It was now time for an act of a more personal nature. He had begun it with the letters to the Shire.  
He had continued it when he had burned every scrap of clothing and every belonging that he had  
brought with him from the Shire.

Everything except one particular item that he would need once his purpose was fulfilled.

It was now time for the third and final act of severing.

He came to a small hill that he had noticed on an earlier exploration of the grounds. It was far  
enough away from the house that he was reasonably certain no one would see or hear him.

Climbing to the top of the hill he faced in the direction of the west and began to speak softly.

"Farewell Hamson, oldest brother.  
"Farewell, Halfred, older brother.  
"Farewell Daisy, oldest sister.  
"Farewell May, older sister.  
"Farewell Marigold, little sister.  
"Farewell Hamfast Gamgee…father.

"Take joy in each other. But forget about me. For, you will not see me again in this life… or the next."

He paused. "Farewell Rosie….What we might have had will never be. Choose another to love.  
But forget about me. For you will not see you again in this life…or the next."

He paused again. "Farewell, Bell Gamgee… mother. May you know only peace where you dwell now.  
Take joy in your husband and children when they join you. But forget your youngest son. When you  
died I bade you farewell, for I knew that I would not see you again in this life. I now bid you farewell  
a second time for I will not see you again in the next.

He paused for one final time. "Farewell, Frodo. May you know only peace where you dwell now.  
Take joy in your parents and in Bilbo when he joins you. But forget about me. For you have gone  
where I cannot follow. As I will not see you again in this life… you will not see me again in next."

On quiet feet the Ringbearer walked down the hill and made his way back toward the house.

_Far away beyond the Circles of Arda two shining souls watched and wept._


End file.
